Mona Marshall
| birthplace = Los Angeles, California | deathdate = | deathplace = | occupation = Voice Actress | spouse = | URL = }} Mona Marshall (born Mona Mortica Ianotti on August 31, 1947) is an American voice actress. She is often cast in the role of young boys. Her roles have included parts in not only Japanese anime, but also in American cartoons as well. Mona Marshall has recently lent her voice to the talking bear Koby the Study Buddy. Her most notable roles are that of playing Sheila Broflovski, Linda Stotch, and additional voices on the popular television show South Park as well as Kite, the main protagonist of the 2002 video game series .hack for PlayStation 2. In the 1990s, she provided the voice of the Native American princess in Young Pocahontas which was released on VHS March 15, 1995. Three months later, Disney's Pocahontas premiered in theaters. Notable Roles Anime * .hack//Unison - Kite * Arc the Lad - Poco * ''Armitage: Dual-Matrix - Julian Moore * Bastard!! - Young Gara * Battle B-Daman - Bull * Black Jack (manga) - Nomad * Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki (child) * Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo - Young Bo-bobo, Lambada, LOVE * Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran - Ran Tsukikage * Cardcaptor Sakura: The Sealed Card (2nd Movie) - Syaoran Li * Chobits - Minoru Kokubunji * Cowboy Bebop - Wen * Digimon Adventure / Digimon Adventure 02 - Izzy Izumi * Digimon Tamers - Terriermon * Digimon Frontier - Lucemon * Digimon Data Squad - Frigimon, Young Thomas, King Drasil 2-9000-WZ * Eiken - Grace Lin * FAKE - Bikky * Fighting Spirit- Chana * Fushigi Yūgi - Boushin * Gatchaman (1994) - Mickey Dugan (Eagle Riders dub), Jimmy (OVA) * Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG - Street Kid (RED DATA) * ''Ghost Slayers Ayashi - Kyosai Kawanabe * Idaten Jump - Ayumu Yamato * Kekkaishi - Yumeko "Mother-san" Hananokoji * Kyo Kara Maoh! - Wolfram von Bielefeld * Last Exile - Luciola * Love Hina - Motoko Aoyama * MÄR: - Emokis * ''Magic Knight Rayearth - Ascot * Mahoromatic - Feldrance, Young Suguru Misato * Moribito: Guardian of the Spirit - Chagum * Naruto - Inari, Young Haku, Ryugan * Noein - Asuka Kaminogi * Nodame Cantabile - Chiyo Sakata, Makiko Tanaka, Shizuka, Shinichi Chiaki (Young) * Omishi Magical Theater: Risky Safety - Yuya Fukami * Otogi Zoshi (TV series) - Kintaro * Rave Master - Plue * Rozen Maiden - Jun Sakurada * Saber Marionette J Again OVA - Otaru Mamiya * Saiyuki Reload - Ginkaku, Additional Voices * Samurai X - Tsukayama Yutarō (the Sony Dub version of Rurouni Kenshin) * Trigun - Elizabeth, Kite, additional voices * Spiral Zone - Katerina Anastasia, Duchess Dire, additional voices * Squirrel Boy - Esther Flatbottom * Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki OVA 3 - Ryoko, Rea Masaki * Tenchi Muyo! GXP - Ryoko, Ryo-Ohki, Noike Kamiki Jurai, Suiren * Tsukikage Ran - Ran * TranZor Z - Toad (Shiro Kabuto) * Vampire Princess Miyu TV - Matsukaze * Wolf's Rain - Toboe * X-TV - Nataku * Zatch Bell! - Yuuta, Hirofume * Zentrix - TZ/Little Rock Non-Anime * Rainbow Brite - Red Butler, Patty O'Green, Canary Yellow * Captain Planet and the Planeteers - Additional Voices * Fraggle Rock - Mokey Fraggle, Cotterpin Doozer * G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero - Vena , additional voices * Inspector Gadget (Pilot episode) - Penny * Jackie Chan Adventures - Po Kong, Bai Tsa, and Vanessa Barone * James Bond Jr. - Tracy Milbanks, additional voices * Jem and the Holograms - D'Nisha Cross * K10C: Kids' Ten Commandments - Miriam, Ephraim, and Hannah * Rugrats - Additional Voices * Saban's Adventures of Oliver Twist - Oliver Twist * Scooby and Scrappy-Doo - Additional voices * Scruff - Sanda * South Park - Sheila Broflovski, Linda Stotch, Veronica Crabtree, additional voices * Spider-Man - Betty Brant * The Little Mermaid TV series - Aquata * The Transformers - Luisa (Fire on The Mountain), Aron (Child's Play), Hassan (Aerial Assault) Film Roles * Akira (film) - Takashi, Additional Voices (2001 Pioneer Dub) * Arthur's Missing Pal - Rosie the Truck Driver * Digimon: Revenge of Diaboromon - Izzy Izumi * Digimon: Battle of Adventurers - Terriermon, Gargomon, Rapidmon * Digimon: Runaway Locomon - MarineAngemon, Terriermon * Digimon: The Movie - Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi, Terriermon * [[Gorgeous (film)|''Gorgeous (film)]]'' - Bu (English dub) * Mondo Holocausto! - Mother Superior * '' South Park: Bigger, Longer, And Uncut -Shelah Brofloski * Onmyoji - Suke Hime * Sakura Wars: The Movie - Leni Milchstrasse * Son of the Mask - Baby Alvey's vocal effects * Spirited Away - Additional Voices * Street Fighter Alpha: The Movie - Shun * The Cat Returns - Additional Voices * The Thief and the Cobbler - Nurse/Witch (Majestic Films version; additional voices in the Miramax Films version) * Treasure Planet - Additional Voices * Chicken Little - Additional Voices * Horton Hears a Who! (film) - Additional Voice(s) * Ninku (film) - Fusuke * Little Alvin and the Mini-Munks - Lalu's toilet * Ponyo * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs -Additional FLDSMDFR Voice Video Game Roles * ''.hack//G.U. vol. 1//Rebirth - Azure Kite * .hack//G.U. Vol. 2//Reminisce - Azure Kite * .hack//G.U. Vol. 3//Redemption - Azure Kite * .hack//INFECTION - Kite * .hack//MUTATION - Kite * .hack//OUTBREAK - Kite * .hack//QUARANTINE - Kite * Aedis Eclipse: Generation of Chaos - Quinn (uncredited) * Atelier Iris 2: The Azoth of Destiny - Poe (uncredited) * Ar tonelico: Melody of Elemia - Hama (uncredited) * Brave Fencer Musashi - Musashi * Brave Story: New Traveler - Wataru * Blue Dragon - Shu * Conflict: Global Terror - Carrie Sherman and female reporter * Digimon World - Additional voices * Drakengard - Seere, Angelus (uncredited) * Eternal Sonata - Beat, Ludwika * Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates - Yuri (uncredited) * Fragile Dreams: Farewell Ruins of the Moon - Additional Voices * Grandia III - Bianca (uncredited) * Guild Wars Factions - Countess Danika Zu Heltzer * Illbleed - Michel * Ratchet and Clank - Helga * Ratchet and Clank 3: Up Your Arsenal - Helga, Helen * Rocket Power: Beach Bandits - Eric Golem Jr. * SkyGunner - Ciel (uncredited) * Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 - Ken Amada (uncredited), Chidori Yoshino * Silent Hill: Shattered Memories - Additional voices * Star Ocean: Till the End of Time - Niklas, Roger S. Huxley, Robin Wind (uncredited) * Suikoden Tactics - Kyril (uncredited) * Suikoden V - Toma/Subala/Richard (uncredited) * Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology - Aurora (uncredited) * Tales of Vesperia - Belius (uncredited) * The Granstream Saga - Korky (was miscredited as the voice of Gandor) * Trauma Center: New Blood - Marcy Bloom, Sister Catherine Jackson, Chandler Forbes * Wild Arms 4 - Belial (uncredited) * Wild Arms 5 - Carol Anderson (uncredited) Documentaries * Adventures in Voice Acting - Herself External links * * * Mona Marshall Interview on Anime Dream ar:مونا مارشال fr:Mona Marshall hu:Mona Marshall ja:モナ・マーシャル ru:Маршалл, Мона fi:Mona Marshall Category:1947 births Category:American voice actors Category:Living people Category:American child actors Category:American people of Italian descent